Doble o nada
by Shc00
Summary: No siempre las cosas son como nos gustaría. En ocasiones ocurre que la vida nos juega una mala mano y ya habíamos apostado todo antes de sabernos perdidos. Eso mismo fue lo que les pasó a Gaara y Matsuri... Lo que ninguno sabía era que quizás eso llamado destino les tenía preparada una segunda partida.


¡Hola a todos!

He aquí estoy con un nuevo Oneshot. Es un tanto agridulce (Siempre he considerado que las mejores historias son así) por lo que es un poco diferente a lo que acostumbro escribir pero siempre con mi toque así que espero les guste.

Sin mucho más que decir... Enjoy!

_**.**_

**Disclaimer:** Naruto (Como siempre) es propiedad de (Un japonés al que estamos muy agradecidos por tener tanta imaginación y maña con el dibujo llamado) Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo me dejo llevar (A veces demasiado) y escribo empleando sus (Queridos, admirados y tan amados) personajes.

_**.**_

* * *

_**Doble o nada.**_

* * *

_**...**_

- Padre ¿De verdad que tengo que ir?

El pelirrojo bajó la vista de sus documentos para dirigir sus fríos orbes hacia la pequeña figura que había interrumpido su labor. Estaban en la tranquilidad de su oficina uno sentado en la silla que coronaba el amplio escritorio a rebosar de papeles y pergaminos y la otra en un improvisado asiento hecho por múltiples libros apilados unos sobre los otros gracias a los que era capaz de llegar a la altura de la mesa.

La expresión del hombre se suavizó cuando sus ojos se toparon con unos en miniatura idénticos a los suyos.

- Sí Ka-chan tienes que ir -Se limitó a decir a lo que la pequeña frunció el ceño.

- Pero yo no quiero ir a Konoha.

Él suspiró y se recostó en su asiento aún mirándola.

- Tienes que ir conmigo no hay otra opción -Concluyó para mayor mal de la pequeña- Debo solucionar unos asuntos con el Hokage sin falta.

- ¿Y si me quedo con tío Kankuro o tía Temari? -Intentó a la desesperada la pequeña. El hombre volvió a negar tranquilamente con la cabeza.

- Temari ya está en Konoha y Kankuro viene con nosotros.

- ¿Y Baki-sama?

Gaara ladeó la cabeza levemente, divertido por su insistencia.

- No voy a dejarte sola con Baki y lo sabes.

Ella solo resopló y se dejó caer de brazos cruzados sobre el escritorio donde reposaba la hoja que estaba pintando momentos antes.

El hombre solo le acarició el pelo cariñosamente en un acto de consuelo. Sabía que no le gustaba que la obligasen a salir de su zona de confort, se parecía a él.

- Konoha te gustará -La chica entrecerró sus ojos claros tapados parcialmente por su fleco rojizo dudando de las palabras de su padre- Hay muchos árboles y plantas por todas partes, es todo verde. Además el hijo del Hokage es un buen chico, seguro que os haréis amigos.

La niña no respondió. No conocía al hijo del Hokage pero dudaba que pudieran ser amigos tan fácilmente y su padre conociéndola debería saberlo también aunque quizás él sabía algo con respecto al chico que ella ignoraba.

Al final continuó dibujando ganándose con ello una mirada interrogante.

- ¿A quién dibujas? -Preguntó el kage a lo que la niña elevó la mirada y le sonrió levemente.

- Somos tú -Señala a una figura vestida de blanco y de pelo alborotado rojo con expresión seria- Yo -Señala otra más pequeña de pelo largo rojo atado en una trenza e idéntica expresión- tío Kankuro -Continúa apuntando a un hombre alto de cara lila y muy sonriente- Y esta es tía Temari con Sha-chan -Termina en una figura rubia que también sonreía y que se sostenía una gran barriga.

- Muy bonito, Ka-chan estás hecha una artista -Respondió el mayor logrando que la pequeña sonriera más. Le encantaba saber que con unas palabras podía alegrarla. Lo hacía sentir vivo- Pero tienes que decir "Tú, tío Kankuro, tía Temari y yo"

- Sí -Responde simplemente la pequeña que volvía a su hoja pintando una quinta figura.

- ¿Y quién es esa? -Volvió a preguntar Gaara.

- Madre -Dice la niña cogiendo más amarillo para los ojos y el pelo- He visto fotos de ella contigo y los tíos pero no estoy yo así que voy a hacer un dibujo todos juntos.

El Sabaku miró en silencio la carita concentrada de la pequeña pensativo por su simple razonamiento.

Iba a decir algo más cuando unos toques en la puerta lo interrumpieron y una conocida cara marcada por unas pintadas lilas se asomó a la estancia con su usual sonrisa.

- Hora de irse.

_**...**_

- ¡Al fin llegamos! -Celebró el mayor del grupo estirándose con cansancio ya entrando por el umbral de la aldea. Los tres días de viaje hasta Konoha se le habían hecho eternos, sin duda los años no pasaban en vano aunque aún se encontraba en la flor de la vida.

A su lado un pelirrojo que cargaba su conocida calabaza con un extra añadido y los atuendos característicos de su cargo le dedicó una pequeña mirada reprobatoria.

- Kankuro guarda las formas -Le riñó.

Su acompañante bufó en respuesta.

- Pero si ya nos conocen de sobra por aquí hombre -Volvió a resoplar- Aunque ahora que lo pienso, tú hace como siete u ocho años que no venías absorbido como lo estas en tus papeles ¿Verdad?

- Eso no es motivo para actuar así.

- Si, si aburrido no tienes que... ¿Oye esa no es Temari? -Se interrumpió a si mismo el moreno señalando un poco más adelante donde una mujer los esperaba con la mano en la cadera.

No tuvieron que caminar demasiado para comprobar que así era. La mayor de los hermanos les sonrió con cariño una vez estuvieron a su altura.

- Al fin llegan.

- Guau que bien te sienta el embarazo hermanita, pareces guapa y todo -Le bromeó Kankuro sin poder evitarlo, pero ciertamente el embarazo había hecho maravillas en la rubia a pesar de todo lo que se quejaba ella.

- Anda calla y a ver cuando te pones las pilas y me das tú también un sobrino -Sonrió Temari con los ojos verdes a rebosar de cariño mientras entraba al trapo.

La pequeña se rió internamente delineando una suave sonrisa acostumbrada como estaba a esas conversaciones entre sus tíos mientras que su padre la bajaba de su privilegiado asiento sobre sus hombros hasta el suelo. Ahora su tío Kankuro diría que...

- ... Ya sabes que yo no sirvo para eso -Se encogió de hombros- A mí me va la vida de soltero, tú y el vago solo llénenme de sobrinos con los que entretenerme y a los que poder llevar de paseo para "socializar" -Los otros dos adultos fueron muy conscientes de que si la pequeña no hubiese estado presente de seguro hubiese empleado otro término bien distinto- y ya estoy contento.

- Idiota -Concluyó la rubia dándole un ligero golpe en el brazo antes de virarse hacia ellos- Hola Gaara, Ka-chan que bonita estás pequeña.

Ambos asintieron en respuesta aunque ella lo hizo con un ligero sonrojo por el halago que hizo que su tía le sonriera con más cariño para después volver a dirigirse a su padre.

- Vengo a llevarte con el Hokage, así Kankuro puede ir de camino al Hostal con la pequeña para que descansen.

Gaara asintió nuevamente y despidió a los otros dos ignorando la mirada de su hija que le decía que no estaba cansada y quería irse con él ya que de seguro se iba a aburrir si lo acompañaba.

Por unos minutos caminaron tranquilamente por entre las calles de la nueva Konoha mientras hablaban cosas sueltas sobre el embarazo de Temari, la pequeña y el trabajo de él.

- No te preocupes Gaara de verdad que estoy bien en Konoha, hay buenos médicos -Le sonrió tranquilizadoramente la rubia calmando las inseguridades de su hermano menor que le correspondió el gesto muy levemente.

Ya estaban por la altura de la zona comercial de la aldea cuando el pelirrojo se petrificó quedándose con la boca abierta en una frase que nunca completó.

Había visto un fantasma de su pasado.

- Gaara ¿Qué...? -Su hermana se extrañó del comportamiento de su hermano pero cuando siguió el curso de su mirada hasta la chica que pagaba la verdura que acababa de comprar puso cara de circunstancias.

El kage se alejó de la rubia antes de que esta pudiera decir nada más para pararlo e interceptó a la mujer castaña vestida con un sencillo y conservador traje azul.

La chica pareció casi tan sorprendida como él.

Ya no era tan joven. Algunas arrugas de tener demasiadas preocupaciones demasiado temprano le surcaban los ojos y su piel no brillaba tanto como cuando era joven y ambos entrenaban bajo el ardiente sol entre las dunas del desierto.

Pero aún así se veía hermosa.

- Matsuri.

Los ojos negros de su ex alumna brillaron tal y como recordaba que lo hacían al oírle pronunciar su nombre.

Ella tardó un poco en reaccionar pero cuando lo hizo miró a su alrededor de forma nerviosa y al comprobar lo que sea que hubiese comprobado habló cuidadosamente casi como si tuviera ensayadas las palabras.

- Hola Kazekage-sama, bienvenido a Konoha.

Eso estaba mal ¿Por qué se dirigía hacia él tan fríamente? No lo entendía, había demasiadas cosas que no entendía en esa situación y que necesitaba decir, pero no lograba ordenar los pensamientos en su cabeza.

Temari los había alcanzado pero se mantuvo apartada un poco más atrás consciente de la escena.

- Matsuri yo...

Pero cuando al fin encontró las palabras fue interrumpido por una enérgica voz que destacó en el ajetreado ambiente.

- ¡Mamá!

Los tres se viraron hacia el origen del llamado. Uno sorprendido y las otras dos con preocupación no visible oprimiéndoles el pecho.

Cuando un niño que no tendría más de siete años llegó a su altura no dudó en lanzarse hacia la castaña y atraparla en un abrazo.

- Mami mami mami mami -Repitió el pequeño hiperactivamente mientras zarandeaba uno de los brazos de la chica con expresión brillante - ¿Puedo ir a jugar con los chicos? Estaremos donde siempre lo prometo ¡Y volveré a la hora de cenar, ni un minuto más tarde!

La mujer no pudo evitar sonreírle levemente al joven. Aunque para él no pasó desapercibido que no era la sonrisa habitual de su madre pero no le dio importancia en ese momento ¡Quería ir a jugar con sus amigos!.

- Está bien -Le responde para después adoptar un tono un poco más duro- Pero tienes que aprender a ser más educado.

- Oh claro, perdón -Se excusó tan brevemente que no fue ni creíble. Su sonrisa aumentó al ver a la rubia que le sonrió a su vez pero ella también parecía triste por algo y sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos al reconocer el emblema del líder de Sunagakure- Buenas tardes Temari-san y Sha-chan. Buenas tardes Kazekage-sama.

Y se inclinó respetuosamente para completar el saludo hacia el último. Cuando terminó le dirigió una mirada interrogante a su madre que simplemente asintió aún con la misma expresión.

- ¡Gracias! -Y tan rápido como vino se fue en dirección a un grupo de chicos de su edad que lo esperaba y se alegraron al oírle de su boca una respuesta afirmativa.

La castaña dejó de mirar al pequeño que ahora se dirigía con sus amigos a su zona habitual de juegos y enfrentó al pelirrojo que aún mantenía su miraba en el recién ido con expresión indescifrable.

- Ha sido un placer verle de nuevo Kazekage-sama, si me disculpa...

Y se fue camino a su casa sin darle tiempo a decir nada más al hombre. Huyendo de él.

**_..._**

Matsuri picaba los ingredientes para preparar la cena cuando unos toques en la puerta interrumpieron su labor.

Dejó el cuchillo a un lado y se limpió las manos con un paño antes de abrir la puerta pero se encontró con una presencia que era la que menos quería ver en ese momento y sin embargo la que más la había ocupado desde su encuentro varias horas atrás. Solo que aún era demasiado pronto.

- ¿Puedo pasar? -Preguntó el kage de Sunagakure en su habitual tono frío.

La chica dudó unos segundos antes de permitirle el paso a la humilde residencia.

El pelirrojo paseó la mirada por el salón-comedor en silencio así como por las estanterías llenas de objetos y fotos. Era una casa pequeña pero sin duda acogedora, se respiraba ambiente de hogar entre esas paredes color mandarina. Al final la muchacha incómoda por el análisis le ofreció algo de tomar, que rechazó, y asiento, el cual aceptó.

- ¿Quién te ha dicho donde vivo? -Le preguntó una vez él se había acomodado en el amplio sillón color crema que ocupaba la mejor posición frente a la televisión.

- Temari -Respondió simplemente, su mirada fija en el marco de fotos que había en la mesa frente a él; Ella y el niño de esa mañana- fue lo mínimo por haberme ocultado que estabas en Konoha durante todo este tiempo.

Ella no respondió al ataque y simplemente se sentó en el sofá independiente de un azul claro gastado a su lado.

Pero el silencio no duró mucho.

- Es mio ¿Verdad? -Preguntó Gaara sin alterar su tono una décima.

Los ojos negros de la chica se endurecieron un segundo antes de bajar la mirada.

- No.

Él solo suspiró. Un suspiro cargado de recuerdos y heridas aún sin cerrar.

- Matsuri... Nunca has sabido mentir.

Al final lo que tanto temía estaba sucediendo. Había querido alargar ese reencuentro por mucho más pero ya no había caso el negarlo, la nueva vida que tanto le había costado construir estaba a punto de colapsar.

Y tenía miedo de caer porque si lo hacía no sería sola y eso no podía permitirlo. Ese pequeño era la luz de su vida.

- ¿Por eso te fuiste? -Preguntó el Sabaku en un tono que ahora se podría considerar incluso ansioso.

Ella asintió aún sin atreverse a mirarlo a los ojos.

- No podía quedarme... Ibas a casarte Gaara -Su voz se rompió por un momento pero se obligó a si misma a no derrumbarse delante de su intensa mirada- si salía a la luz que Yashamaru es tuyo hubieses tenido problemas, sabes que no podías romper ese matrimonio concertado, te hubiesen destituido y...

- Así que se llama Yashamaru.

Lo miró ante la repentina interrupción y se encontró con lo último que se esperaba. Una expresión que nunca había imaginado llegar a ver en el rostro del ya no tan joven Kazekage.

Sonreía, pero era una sonrisa empañada.

Empañada de tristeza y remordimiento por haber descubierto la verdad a esas alturas recordándole que las cosas más importantes de su vida siempre le eran negadas en un principio. Empañada por no haber podido estar ahí para ella durante todo ese tiempo en el que había pensado que simplemente se había cansado de él y de sus deberes y por eso lo había abandonado. Empañada por todos los años del pequeño que se había perdido por estar cumpliendo con sus obligaciones de líder de la aldea.

- El nombre de mi tío, me gusta mucho.

Matsuri no pudo contener las lágrimas por más tiempo. Dejó salir los sentimientos y la culpa que había acumulado durante esos años.

- No Gaara... Todo está mal.

Y ambos se ahogaron en un pesado silencio marcado por las lágrimas de ambos que solo pudo ser acallado cuando poco a poco empezaron a hablar y a recordar amargamente lo ingenuos y jóvenes que eran antes y en como el tiempo y las circunstancias los habían transformado en la ausencia del otro.

Intentando cambiar que se habían transformado en dos desconocidos que tenían demasiado pasado en común.

**_..._**

En otro lugar de la villa lejos de adultos inundados de recuerdos y pensamientos sobre como podría haber sido todo de haber habido otra manera una pequeña pelirroja miraba aburrida como su tío hablaba con dos Jonins de Konoha.

Uno le daba desconfianza tan tapado como estaba y con esas lentes extrañas aunque parecía llevarse bien con su tío al igual que con el otro hombre de pelo castaño y expresión canina que no paraba de sonreír con burla y hablar en lo que aveces le parecían ladridos.

Se puso a explorar con la mirada cuanto la rodeaba en busca de algo que hacer. Lo que había dicho su padre era verdad; Realmente Konoha tenía mucho verde, era bonito aunque ella amaba el desierto. Mientras pensaba eso vio un parque cerca de allí y no pudo resistirse.

Jaloneó suavemente la camisa del hombre de pintadas lilas llamando su atención al instante e interrumpiendo su plática.

- ¿Pasa algo Ka-chan? -Le preguntó su tío Kankuro arrodillándose a su altura para así hablar mejor con ella. Por eso le gustaba tanto su tío Kankuro, tenía esos gestos que le hacían sentir que la trataba como un igual justo como el de ese momento. Y además, sus pintadas eran muy graciosas.

Asintió.

- Tío Kankuro ¿Puedo ir a ese parque a jugar?

El moreno dudó por un momento.

- No sé si es buena idea... -Dudó el moreno.

- Por favor, está cerca y no saldré de ahí lo prometo -Le pidió.

Al final el marionetista sucumbió a su tono de súplica, de hecho nunca había podido resistirse a esos ojitos aguamarinas cuando lo miraban así, y la dejó ir con la condición de que no saliese de ahí ya que él no pensaba moverse de donde estaba y después la iría a buscar.

Ella caminó internamente feliz pero con expresión neutra en dirección a los columpios ignorando al resto de grupitos de amigos que ya jugaban en el parque. Siempre le había costado hacer amigos debido a que parecía intimidar a los demás niños por ser la hija del Kazekage y también por su por lo general expresión seria.

Habían dos niñas pelinegras construyendo castillos en el cajón de arena y también un grupito de chicos jugando a la pelota en el que destacaba un rubio escandaloso que parecía ser el líder de alguno de los dos equipos y se peleaba por el balón con un pálido chico de pelo negro azulado.

Llegó a su destino, pero aunque quería remarse le costaba un poco pues sus piernas eran aún muy cortas para alcanzar el columpio y no llegaba. Hizo un pequeño puchero, decepcionada.

Entonces se fijó en que uno de los niños que momentos antes jugaba al fútbol se encontraba junto a ella.

- Hola.

Lo miró. Parecía un poco mayor que ella y tenía el pelo corto de rebeldes mechones que le caían sobre la frente de forma desordenada, seguramente debido al ejercicio físico, de un cálido tono entre el marrón y el rojo. La cara redonda y de facciones suaves rematadas por unos grandes y afilados ojos negros que brillaban casi tanto como su sonrisa.

No le contestó pero el niño no redujo su expresión.

- ¿Cómo te llamas?

Ella lo miró por un segundo extrañada por su insistencia.

- Karura.

Los demás niños lo llamaban pero él les dedicó un ademán de mano acompañado de una sonrisa y al final desistieron volviendo al juego sin él.

- Es un nombre muy bonito -Sonríe el medio pelirrojo logrando sonrojar a la pequeña- Yo soy Yashamaru... ¿Podemos jugar juntos Karura-chan?

La niña sonrió casi imperceptiblemente. No sabía por qué pero ese pequeño le caía bien.

- Claro Yashamaru-kun.

Y entonces el chico la ayudó a subir al columpio y empezó a empujarla suavemente mientras sus risas y voces se mezclaban con las demás del parque.

Horas después cuando las pelinegras fueron recogidas por una bonita mujer de pelo rosa junto con el otro chico que jugaba a la pelota ellos dos seguían jugando y ocuparon el cajón de arena donde hicieron otras construcciones y muñecos con los que seguir continuando sus aventuras.

Lo que no sabían los pequeños tan metidos en su mundo como lo estaban era que dos conocidas figuras los observaban a lo lejos con el alma hecha un nudo y con una nueva posibilidad envenenándoles el corazón de esperanza.

.

.

..

**_The end_**

* * *

.

Guau, para mí ha sido intenso escribir el final, ojalá a los lectores les haya provocado lo mismo. Aunque no es lo mismo si no están al tanto de lo que le ocurre en la Guerra al Kazekage, aún así espero sinceramente les haya gustado.

En realidad podría hacer otro fic de este One-shot relatando como iría evolucionando esta familia disfuncional o si saldría o no bien la cosa... Si eso lo haré ya para más adelante, de momento queda en One-shot.

PD: Cuando digo que tiene los ojos "afilados" me refiero a que tienen la forma característica de los Sabaku para que recreéis mejor la imagen.

¡Nos volveremos a leer!


End file.
